One-Dimensional
by PsychoIdiotLady
Summary: Novis Dee knows the Saiyuki boys inside out. Or does she? When she is dropped into the world of Saiyuki, she begins to realize her knowledge is only one dimensional. NO PAIRINGS! By A2. Discontinued.
1. Falling

_**ONE DIMENSIONAL**_

**Chapter 1: Falling**

**By: Author 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.**

**A/N: This takes place after the last Saiyuki volume currently out, when the ikkou enter India. Also, please think of Kazuya Minekura, the beloved author of this series, as she is on hiatus due to a serious condition and will be back who-knows-when. Since a year has passed in the series, all the characters are a year older. Also, the OC is exactly like me when I was thirteen! Yay! I only wish I had been dropped into the world of Saiyuki…**

_**Tokyo, 10 am**_

I looked over my shoulder to make sure Ryan wasn't too far behind me. We'd both been obsessed with coming to the birthplace of anime/manga since forever. Once we'd met in the fifth grade we became determined to come together. When we had saved up the money and learnt Japanese, we came. Now we were in Tokyo. We'd been here for three days and visited just about every sushi place there was, and today we'd seen the Saiyuki musical.

"Novis-chan! Wait for me! Hey, what souvenir are you going to buy? I'm going to get a life-size poster of Lirin and Yaone, and maybe the pillowcases too!" Ryan exclaimed when he caught up.

"I know," I said in full fangirling mode, which was as far from my normal self as you could get. "As long as I get the full Sanzo cosplay and an autograph from the actor, I'm good! Eeeeek! That was so amazing, do you think Sanzo's singing voice is really that… gorgeous?" I gushed. Ryan sighed and muttered something about how Yaone was the best character there. I elbowed him in the ribs for being perverted. He was my best friend and I didn't really mind his perverseness, but why refuse a chance to start a fight? We started half-heartedly jabbing at each other (not loudly or obviously, that would attract attention) until I saw a poster hanging from a gate.

"RYAN-KUN! We have to come back for Saiyuki The Musical 2 tomorrow! No ifs, ands or buts, okay?" I squealed. I was definitely the most dedicated Saiyuki fan in the world. I had entire binders full of facts, notes, and observations on every single member of the series, and I had it all memorized, too. Not to mention my undying love for Toua Genjyo Sanzo Houshi The 31st.

Ryan laughed at my excitement, rightly guessing about my continuous Sanzo fantasy. We quit walking at the crosswalk to wait for the cars to stop. Our destination, the TokyoCity Souvenir shop, loomed fond and inviting in our thoughts.

"Hey!" We heard yelling behind us and turned. "That man took my wallet!" The man in question came out of nowhere and ran into me backwards. His shoulder rammed into my neck, choking me and forcing me to stumble backwards into the street. I reached for Ryan. He reached for me. Our fingers were one bare inch apart. One bare inch too much. And suddenly the man who stole the wallet was nowhere to be seen. I was falling into traffic alone. I heard Ryan scream my name. A silver Ferrari screeched across the corner. It was centimeters from my face when everything changed. There was sand under my feet, and a green jeep had replaced the Ferrari. It slammed into me. Everything went black.

_**Random Hotel In India**_

Light. That's the first thing I noticed when I woke up. It filtered in through my eyelids. It was streaming in through the window and onto the bed whoever had run me over had most likely put me in. Crap. Why wouldn't that disturbing light just go away? I gasped. Pain. That was the second thing I noticed. It consumed my entire body, numbing me, but not quite. I opened my eyes and glanced at the figure next to me.

A normal person would have screamed at the sight of one of their extreme anime crushes lightly dozing in a chair, but six years of acting experience had taught me well. I only blinked slowly, my face (hopefully) showing no sign of recognition, surprise or confusion. I stared as Cho Hakkai of Saiyuki opened his concerned green eyes and looked at me.

"**Ah, you've woken. How is the pain?"** Hakkai asked. At least, I think it was a question. The fact that he was speaking Chinese didn't really help. I put on the most confused face I could.

"Japanese? English? Spanish?" I tried. Realization dawned on Hakkai's face. He thought for a moment then poked my left arm lightly. I was surprised at how much it hurt and tensed up, immediately putting a pout on my face. If he wanted to know if something hurt, he should've asked! Geez! Oh, wait, different languages…crap.

Hakkai smiled apologetically and laid his hand flat on my arm and started using some of his completely amazing Chi on me. Wow. That stuff works. My arm didn't even hurt anymore. Just to help myself out a bit I wiggled the toes on my right foot (OW!) and used my non-broken arm to jab him in the ribs. I don't think it would have been fair to jab myself, since I'm pretty sure it would just break the rib that was probably already broken more. Hakkai laughed at my communication methods and moved onto my ankle.

When he was done with my ankle he touched his skin and pointed to my ribs, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. What? What was he trying to tell me? I cursed Kanzeon for not giving me Chinese-speaking abilities. Then again, she probably didn't even know I was there. Hakkai laughed nervously and pulled his sleeve up, laying his hand across his own skin and releasing a faint glow of Chi. That's when I realized that my arm and ankle were both free of cloth (I'm wearing black shorts and a red camisole) and my tennis shoes had been removed. Oh! I'd forgotten that Hakkai needed to touch the affected area to heal it. Idiot. You need to study more.

I rolled my shirt up to the top of my ribcage. It wasn't like I was naked or anything, so what was the big deal? Hakkai obviously thought something of it because his cheeks were bright red when he started fixing my ribs. By the time he was done I still hurt from all the minor cuts and bruises but was feeling much better. Except, of course, for the lack of food. I looked at Hakkai pleadingly and jabbed his stomach, making sure to keep away from his scar. Hakkai smiled, nodded and left the room.

I followed the first few steps he took before stopping. I loved to hear things instead of see them; it also helped when I wanted to keep secrets. I heard a door open.

"**Hakkai. The brat awake yet? I want to leave as soon as possible. And I need more cigarettes."** I almost hyperventilated. Sanzo! That was Sanzo's voice! I could just imagine them talking about where to drop me so they could be on their merry way….I knew Sanzo probably hated me for delaying them, but it felt so good to hear his deep, aggravated voice! My excitement grew as I heard two more sets of feet come down the hallway, probably up some stairs. I was smiling like an idiot now.

"**Hakkai! Gojyo took my spring roll! Tell him to give it back! I want my spring roll!" **Goku yelled something, probably about food, and I heard the fan impact on his head. Oh, WHY couldn't Hakkai have left the door open? This was a dream come true! I wanted to see the four men I dreamt everyday!

"**What? It didn't have your name on it you stupid monkey!" **Gojyo's voice was music to my ears. Feet shuffled and I imagined Goku getting head locked by Gojyo.

"**Please, calm down! The poor girl is awake and I don't want you to disturb her. Goku, I'm sure if you ask nicely the waitress will give you another spring roll," **Hakkai sounded like he was diffusing the fight and seconds later Goku ran back the way he had come singing something loud and off-key that probably had a lot to do with food.

"**Gojyo, don't take Goku's food, you know he'll get jumpy. For now, go and get him, I want you two in the girl's room now." **After what sounded like a reprimand a pair of long legs followed Goku downstairs, along with some muttering I couldn't understand or hear. Not understanding was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"**Sanzo, I'm going to get her some food and find Hakuryu. Please wait for me and the others in the room. And I would prefer it if you didn't smoke." **Hakkai's last sentence was directed to Sanzo. I could tell from the pleading tone that if Sanzo didn't do as he asked, Hakkai's uncanny fury would be haunting him for quite some time. I hoped he had told Sanzo to stop smoking along with whatever he wanted him to do; I could smell the smoke from here and it was making breathing hard.

Sanzo 'hn'd' and stomped towards my door. I quickly erased the smile from my face but still stared at the door, waiting. Sanzo, I thought. THE Toua Genjyo Sanzo Houshi The 31st! I was going to get to meet him! I was going to see Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo….

Smelled like smoke.

I crinkled my nose and eyed him disapprovingly, but inside my mind I was still screaming about meeting my one true love. Of course, my one true love didn't exactly return my feelings, and contented himself by scooting Hakkai's chair further from the bed and sitting in it. I stared at him curiously, all my initial excitement gone, probably from the shock of getting dropped into a manga story. He stared back. Annoyance flickered across his face. I kept staring.

"**What the hell's so interesting about me, you damn bastard?" **Sanzo growled/yelled. I, not understanding, kept staring. I had a feeling he would get up and whack me with his fan but thankfully Hakkai came through the door that instant followed by the luscious Gojyo and the Sanzo-hogging-but-still-adorable Goku. Hakkai beamed at Sanzo, warning him against hitting me. Goku and Gojyo stared at me like little boys in a pornography museum. Hakkai shooed them away and placed a hand on my back and another on my shoulder, helping me sit up. He handed me a tray filled with my favorite things (how did he know?), eggs, soup, and pot stickers. He handed me some chopsticksand I silently thanked Ryan for teaching me to use them.

For a while the four just let me eat, occasionally getting into fights and occasionally trying to steal my food but getting stabbed by a chopstick and smiled at by a stranger instead. Gojyo finally broke the awkward silence.

"**You know what, Hakkai? She could be a real looker when she grows up. I'd say, from the size of things, fifteen. Three more years and it's legal for me to hook up with her!" **When Goku made a disgusted noise and Sanzo whacked him with his fan and Hakkai blushed, I decided that it must have been something perverted and threw half a pot sticker dipped in soy sauce at him. It landed in his hair and Goku ripped it out, picked the red strands of hair off and ate it. Gojyo started screaming and pawing at his hair and shooting me dirty looks, while Hakkai laughed and tried to calm down the redhead. Sanzo smirked and I looked on, pleased at the chaos I'd created and calmly eating the rest of my food.

When Hakkai had calmed things down he fixed his gaze on me before pointing to himself.

"**Cho Hakkai." **He pointed to Goku.

"**Son Goku." **He pointed to Gojyo.

"**Sha Gojyo." **He pointed to Sanzo.

"**Genjyo Sanzo." **Hakkai finally pointed to me.

"Dee Novis." I said, giving the Asian version of my name. Hakkai seemed satisfied. He pointed to himself again and held up two fingers twice, then pointed to the rest of the members and did the same with their ages. It was kind of funny, considering I already knew all of it. When Hakkai pointed to me I flashed one finger and then three. Thirteen. Gojyo's mouth dropped open.

"**What, I gotta wait five years now?"** Gojyo received glares for his comment and I decided he'd said something perverse. Again. Hakkai laughed nervously and turned to Sanzo.

"**We should take her with us. She obviously isn't from around here." **Hakkai used a pleading tone I had a feeling wouldn't last long. I hoped he was begging Sanzo to let me come with them; that would make my day.

"**No. It's not our problem." **Of course, there was no way Sanzo would allow that.

Then it dawned on me. I WAS IN SAIYUKI! For some reason, the first thing I felt was panic. Like the what-the-heck-am-I-doing-in-a-manga-story-and-will -I-ever-get-back-home type of panic. And the only reason I EVER panicked was…never. I knew panic wouldn't get me anywhere. Gojyo stared at me like I'd just yelled something ridiculous (I must have yelled the whole thing about panic out loud) but I didn't care. Oh. I'd been hit by a car. A car that could morph into a dragon. A dragon! And now I was in the same room as the four most amazing people in the world.

Hakkai stared at my freaking-out self and said, **"Oh, my. It seems she went into delayed shock. If we could understand her we could help, but…" **No Hakkai! I wanted to scream. Don't look at me and use that despairing tone!

And then I started laughing. If I got here, then there was a way to get out. In the meanwhile, why not stick it out with the four reasons of my existence? Hakkai looked suitably confused while I sat there laughing and re-damaging my ribs.

"**Uh…looks like she got over it herself Hakkai." **Gojyo said. I concluded that whatever it was wasn't perverse and so refrained from emptying my full cup of weird tea over his head. And then the most wonderful thing happened. Hakuryu flew into the room. Hakuryu. And he was so cute! I instantly felt myself be reduced to doting kawaii fangirl when Hakkai gently placed the little white dragon next to me.

"**Hakuryu."** Hakkai said. I stroked under his chin and used my good arm to cradle him against my chest. He jumped a bit and settled on my shoulder, licking my face. Oh. My. God. Overwhelming cuteness! Thoughts of cute little dragons floated around my head in aimless little circles.

"**See Sanzo, Harkuryu is perfectly willing to take her with us. If the dragon can see sense so can you."** Hakkai was speaking to Sanzo again. I flashed Sanzo the cheesiest 'angel' smile I could make and then continued ogling over Hakuryu.

"**She's not coming with us. Besides, she'll be in more danger if she does." **Sanzo growled. That certainly didn't sound like a 'yeah she would be great company' to me. I whimpered and dropped the food tray and twisted my face in a pained expression. Hakkai quickly re-chi'd me (is re-chi'd even a word?) but I had no intention of stopping there. Once I was practically numb from chi I cast a doleful glance at Sanzo and caught my breath in my throat, convincingly choking myself on air.

"**Sanzo, please take a bath. I think the smell of your smoke is affecting her."**

"**Hell no. I like the smell of smoke. She can die for all I care." **The only word I picked up from that was Sanzo's famous catchphrase 'die'. Well, if that's what he wanted….

"**Hakkai! She stopped breathing! Hakkai do something!" **Goku gave an earsplitting shriek and I grudgingly continued to hold my breath and stare into space.

"**Sanzo, please leave the room…" **Sanzo stood up and walked away. I blinked and continued breathing.

"What the hell! Get that sexy god back in here!" I shouted. Gojyo burst out laughing and Hakkai chuckled. Hakkai shooed the two out of the room and came back for Hakuryu, giving me an apologetic glance before leaving.

"**Gojyo, tell Sanzo we leave tomorrow morning; I'm going to contact the town doctor to take care of the girl…" **I heard outside of the door. I frowned. Whatever Hakkai had said sounded pretty important. Damn it all. I should've learned Chinese.

Nobody came into my room for the rest of the day and I fell asleep. If that was even possible with the building pain and starvation and lumpy mattress and scratchy sheets and lack of a fan or air conditioning.

I woke up to the creak of the door and the freakishly bright morning sun to see Gojyo tiptoeing over to my bed. When he saw I was awake he sat on the edge of the bed and handed me my black Harajuku bag I'd been carrying when the whole world-switch thing happened. I smiled and nodded then checked to make sure all of my things were still there. I had my men's wallet- the girl ones were too big and girly and useless-and my iPod with its charger, my notebook and The Collected Works Of Edgar Allan Poe. That was a good book.

Gojyo handed me another package wrapped in foil. Food. I looked up to smile again and looked into Gojyo's eyes. The red was beautiful. It was also sad. I tilted my head to the side like I always do when I have a question. Gojyo pointed out the window. I still didn't get it, so I shrugged. I heard Gojyo's name called from downstairs.

"**It's cold to leave a kid here all by herself…abandoned."** Gojyo said, looking out the window. And suddenly I knew that they were leaving. They were leaving a girl from another dimension who knew nothing of the language all alone in a strange place. The door shut and I jumped slightly. I hadn't noticed Gojyo get up and leave.

"What the heck guys," I gasped. "That's not fair."

**Well? Do you like it? Chappy Two will decide Novis' fate, so check in! R&R please!**


	2. Following

_**ONE-DIMENSIONAL**_

**Chapter Two: Following**

**By: A2**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the OC's.**

I can't follow them. Not with a broken ankle and arm anyways. So what else to do but sleep? If I don't sleep I know I'll miss my world, and once a girl starts crying-not that I cry, I haven't cried in years- nobody can stop her.

Then I remembered a conversation I'd had before I'd gone to Japan, with Riley (she was one of my best friends besides Ryan, despite her geek-ness).

**Flashback**

_"Order!" I shouted, banging a makeshift gavel. When none of my friends quieted, I gestured to Kat, who held up her bullhorn. _

_"JUDGE NOVIS HAS CALLED FOR ORDER ALREADY, DAMMIT!" I glared from my rising (it was an oversized baby chair secured by stacks of pillows surrounding it, and a firm wall to support the back) and, muttering, my friends took their normal seats: Casey in the middle of the largest couch, Riley somehow balancing herself cross-legged on the arm of a sofa chair, Kat in the sofa chair, and Heather and Lupa on another couch. _

_"We," I began gravely, "are here to settle the serious issue of a recent fanfiction. The prosecution, thus led by Riley Lee, claims that the fanfiction, in her exact words, "Sucks more than Jared Nathan the Third." Here, Heather and Lupa booed loudly, then quailed under my glare. _

_"I will now hear the opening statement of the prosecution." Riley hopped from her perch, nervously fiddling with her glasses. _

_"This fanfiction has been written in an atrocious way," she announced solemnly. "The protagonist, Aaliyah, Leah for short, fell into the Saiyuki world, was rescued by the Sanzo party, and was well liked enough within the period of less than a day to be taken along with said four." Here, Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes - I recognized that look._

_"The Sanzo party would, under no condition, like some idiot girl enough to take her along with them with only a day to get to know her. Despite Goku's idiocy and Gojyo's pervertedness, they live in constant "fear" of being attacked by demons - even if you can take them out no sweat, you'd still develop a paranoia. They would not take some random girl along with them they rescued. And the Saiyuki world - it's not a game. If someone from the modern world really was to fall in it, the chances that they could take out "hordes" of demons like the Sanzo party are slim to none. Let's face it - very few of us would actually be willing to get up and practice karate or kung fu or whatever. We would much rather sit in front of an electronic screen and get fat. And real fights are nothing compared to spars or whatever crap karate people do. In the Saiyuki world, you have to kill. We are privileged human beings - we would never dream of killing someone. You would most likely freeze up in terror when faced with an ugly, charging, bloodthirsty demon. And most of all, the Saiyuki "'reality" would not be a game. Most of the "lucky" ones to fall into it would get killed. The chances of meeting the Sanzo party are also slim to none - they are only four freaking people out of the millions of people residing in Asia." Riley finally took a breath here, but, before Heather or Lupa could interject, she plunged on._

_"And the whole falling in love thing - as I said before, they would most likely be on some level of paranoia to top off with their stupid, Gary-stu ish backgrounds - not that I'm saying they're Gary-stus. They are mentally scarred. Falling in love with someone, especially for Sanzo or Hakkai, would take a heck of a lot of time. They would not see a pretty, kind face and immediately fall in love with them." Riley stopped, and opened her eyes defiantly at Heather and Lupa. _

_"This fanfiction is merely a tale spun by a fangirl wishing desperately that she would be able to fall into Saiyuki and win the heart of one of the Sanzo party. It is unrealistic, and only the dreams of a girl wishing idiotically for something that would never happen." She looked up at me, having to crane her head a lot - she was only four foot seven, despite her being a year older than me. _

_"I have nothing more to say, Your Honor." _

**End flashback**

Riley was right. But despite all the danger, I'd still rather be protected by the four sexiest men alive and be scared out of my wits every single day than be alone in a strange town where nobody knew or understood me. I drifted to sleep imagining how Riley would have reacted to being here, and wishing she was.

Smoke. Damn it all, is Sanzo smoking? No, he left me to rot. Heat. I had no blanket; I'd thrown it off due to lack of cold air. Where the heck did heat and smoke come from? And what was that crumpling paper no- My eyes flew open. My bedroom was on fire. And it wasn't just the bedroom, it was the whole town. The smoke seared my eyes and throat and I was barely able to take breath after breath. Down in the town people were screaming, and I wanted to scream too, but I couldn't.

The fire leapt towards the bed and wrapped around the walls. The only place not burning was the window. The second story window. The crazy thing about anime is that they always survive these types of falls. Since I'm now a part of the anime/manga and there's a fire raging around me… Well what else am I supposed to do?

I pushed myself up with my good hand and hurled myself out the window just as my bed caught fire. I didn't land on the ground despite the bone-jarring impact I received. I thought at first it was a snake, but it was a scaly human instead, also known as a snake youkai. He screamed and pulled me up by my hair and threw me like twelve feet away from him, where I landed and I swear, more of my bones are broken now than before.

I still had a slightly bruised good arm. But what did it matter? I was going to die on my second day in a weird dimension. There are flames everywhere I look. There are three youkai slithering toward me baring their ugly yellow fangs. And I swear someone's calling my name, so I must be going crazy.

"**Novis!"**

The first youkai reached for me and grabbed my neck, running all his creepy long silver claws around me.

"**NOVIS!"**

The second one, the one I'd landed on, hoisted me up by my hair again. I don't think I'm breathing.

"_**NOVIS!"**_ I have a pretty annoying voice inside my head. Must be karma.

The third one punched me in the gut so hard I coughed up blood. I don't care if it's an imaginary voice anymore. I think maybe if I call out to it, I might die quicker. Spare myself some pain.

"Here!" _Punch. _Ry, you can have my manga and anime library. Thank you for being my best friend. Oh, I secretly like you.

"HERE!" _Punch. _Riley, try and get my books published. I'd like to die an author. You can keep my library. The one with normal books in it.

"_HERE!" Punch. _Mom and Dad… thanks for never believing in me. I couldn't have done all the amazing things I did if you'd supported me. You can keep nothing.

The three youkai suddenly fell to the ground, dropping me roughly on my butt. In front of me there was a tall, scared-stiff woman holding an ax. She grabbed my good arm and tried to pull me to my feet, but I gasped and fell backwards again. My ankle instantly went numb. Probably not good. The woman was staring at my ankle in horror, whipping her head around wildly like she looking for someone.

"**Kon! Hari!"** She yelled. A buff man who was probably a butcher and a teenage girl who could've put my school's track team to shame dashed over to us. The woman was sputtering and pointing at me and in a few minutes the butcher had me hoisted on his shoulders. I have no idea what's going on, but if it means I get out of this burning town it's fine with me. All four- three- of us sprinted off.

The closer to the edge of town we got the more smoke there was. My vision's blurring and I think I'm getting in _maybe_ a breath a minute. My lungs are on fire. That girl and her mother are pretty decent at chopping down the demons in the way. The butcher's running is bouncy, almost like a trampoline. Other townsfolk are following us. A giant line, all going towards the mountains behind the town. The sun is pretty. Really pre- I fainted.

When I woke up I was in the arms of the butcher's daughter. My ankle and arm are throbbing like crazy. The girl- Hari, I think- is staring towards the end of the tunnel, super tensed up like she's seen a ghost or something. I looked around at the rooms cave the town survivors were huddled into. The entrance was currently being blocked by three demons. Two men, one woman. My eyes have already adjusted to the darkness and I gasp when I realize who I'm seeing. Yeah, bad idea. Guess who's in the spotlight now? Kougaiji, Dokugakuji and Yaone all walk towards me. The manga doesn't do Yaone's boobs any justice. They're huge. No wonder Kou's falling for her. Hari gripped me tighter.

"**Lord Kougaiji, this is the girl Nii Jinyi showed us. The one who got run over by the Sanzo party. She's hurt…" **Yaone said quietly. I froze. She'd said 'Sanzo party'. I really hope getting nearly killed by a group of sexy misfits doesn't count as knowing information about sexy misfits. But of course, it does. After all, this is Saiyuki right? Yaone gently pried me away from Hari. She took a small vial from wherever it was anime's kept their stuff and rubbed it on my arm and ankle, deadening the ache a little. Then she tried to pick me up.

"**I won't hurt you, I'm ju- you can't understand me can you?" **Yaone reacted to the confused look I gave her and turned to Kougaiji. The first thing that comes to mind is damn, he is one hot demon prince. That is until he starts glaring and nicely threatening (uh, is that even possible?) the townspeople as Doku tries to hold onto a writhing, screaming me.

"Let go! Did I _say _you could kidnap me you stupid oaf? I don't care how awesome you are in the manga, I don't wanna be kidnapped! Let go you giant turd!" I screech, ignoring the hurt returning to my broken bones. He smiles apologetically. Yeah, me no speak Chinese either, big guy. Damn the language barrier. In no time at all I'm strapped onto a freaking _adorable_ flying dragon, soaring through the air.

I'm pretty sure my mouth's hanging open, but I'm too awed to care. Flying is like a dream come true. Literally. I reach out my good hand to touch a cloud that I pass right through. Doku shakes his head and chuckles. Shut up, I wanna say. It's not my fault my world doesn't breed flying animals. After hours of failing at cloud-touching (I now know that jumping into one is probably not a good idea) I'm getting sleepy. Thankfully Yaone's ointment stuff works. I elbow Doku a few times- quizzical look- and nestle into his warm-and-comfy-since-he's-a-freaking-anime chest to sleep, like so many manga heroines have done before me. Although I'm not sure the receiving end was their evil-but-actually-good kidnapper.

"…**a lovely specimen." **I jerked awake and flinched at the sting of my injuries. Nii Jinyi was looking down at me with his famous evil grin. He laughed when Kou- when did he start carrying me?- gripped me tighter.

"**Don't look at me like that, Prince. Lady Koushu **_**did**_** say it was to be my new toy. I wouldn't dream of killing such an intresting doll!" **I get a feeling whatever his real intentions are, they're not as comical as his voice.

"**Give it."** He reached for me, resting a hand on my good arm.

"**Don't ever touch Lirin again."** Kou said. I was handed over to the world's craziest mad scientist. He turned into his personal lab and set me down on a rolly chair. He studied me for a while, lingering on my eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Strip." He said. I let my mouth hang open for the second time that day. I know he's mentally psycho and all, but pedophile is a new addition to the list.

"No you piece of shi- did you just speak in English?" I asked. Nii smiled.

"You look American. There must be another America somewhere in a different dimension then. Now, didn't I say to strip…?" He said, turning around as if to give me privacy.

"L-like I said, no you piece of shit!" I stuttered. He faced me again and leaned on the armrests of the chair, creating a tiny cage around me. Annoying Nii Jinyi? Not smart. His eyes were cold fire. I gulped and gave a nervous smile.

"I don't like disobedient toys," He whispered before smashing his lips against mine. I try to scream and push him off of me but the pain sears back through my ankle and arm. I feel his hands squeezing and groping like the pervert he is. My shirt and bra are roughly ripped through the middle and yanked over and over until they are completely off. My arm feels like it's been split off from the rest of me; I'm pretty sure at least five more arm bones broke, if there are that many bones in an arm. Nii sticks his tongue into my mouth, licking every available surface. Damn pervert. My shorts and underwear are subjected to the same fate, leaving me completely exposed. Nii breaks off the 'kiss' and I'm gasping for air while he stands there licking his lips and scribbling on a clipboard.

"You've got the same reactions as a human from this world, the same outer body…" He drawls. "It's such a disappointment you don't have anything special about you. You're just irritating." Nii looks down at me.

"Stop crying. It's your own fault you didn't obey." Nii smiled and stroked his bunny.

Make sure you know how exactly Koushubitch knew about Novis. The idea of another dimension is outlandish – people would be more inclined to write it off as a myth. Also, the Minus Wave was an accident, and Jienyi would have studied it earlier and felt that he knew everything and put in a file. Most scientists do that. And don't say they knew about Novis already – would they really have been able to get word of her after a day? UNREALISTIC. People (demons) would have to hear about her first, then pass on the rumors.


	3. Following AU One

_**maybe**_

I ran to the window - well, tripped, did a couple somersaults, but I mostly ran. Hakuryuu was already pulling away - all I could see was a dust cloud.

_Why? _Why did they leave me? I was thirteen, for crying out loud. _Thirteen damn years old! _I, despite all of my boasts and threats that I could live alone and survive, was still dependent on some grown up. Distantly, I could feel my hands curling up into fists and banging on the window sill. In all the damn fanfictions I'd ever read, this never happened. The heroine always, always, _always _got the Sanzo party to like her up to the point where they took her along.

Then I remembered a conversation I'd had before I'd gone to Japan, with Riley (she was one of my best friends besides Ryan, despite her geek-ness).

**Flashback**

_"Order!" I shouted, banging a makeshift gavel. When none of my friends quieted, I gestured to Kat, who held up her bullhorn. _

_"JUDGE NOVIS HAS CALLED FOR ORDER ALREADY, DAMMIT!" I glared from my rising (it was an oversized baby chair secured by stacks of pillows surrounding it, and a firm wall to support the back) and, muttering, my friends took their normal seats: Casey in the middle of the largest couch, Riley somehow balancing herself cross-legged on the arm of a sofa chair, Kat in the sofa chair, and Heather and Lupa on another couch. _

_"We," I began gravely, "are here to settle the serious issue of a recent fanfiction. The prosecution, thus led by Riley Lee, claims that the fanfiction, in her exact words, "Sucks more than Jared Nathan the Third." Here, Heather and Lupa booed loudly, then quailed under my glare. _

_"I will now hear the opening statement of the prosecution." Riley hopped from her perch, nervously fiddling with her glasses. _

_"This fanfiction has been written in an atrocious way," she announced solemnly. "The protagonist, Aaliyah, Leah for short, falls into the Saiyuki world, was rescued by the Sanzo party, and was well liked enough within the period of less than a day to be taken along with said four." Here, Riley took a deep breath and closed her eyes - I recognized that look._

_"The Sanzo party would, under no condition, like some idiot girl enough to take her along with them with only a day to get to know her. Despite Goku's idiocy and Gojyo's pervertedness, they live in constant "fear" of being attacked by demons - even if you can take them out no sweat, you'd still develop a paranoia. They would not take some random girl along with them they rescued. And the Saiyuki world - it's not a game. If someone from the modern world really was to fall in it, the chances that they could take out "hordes" of demons like the Sanzo party are slim to none. Let's face it - very few of us would actually be willing to get up and practice karate or kung fu or whatever. We would much rather sit in front of an electronic screen and get fat. And real fights are nothing compared to spars or whatever crap karate people do. In the Saiyuki world, you have to kill. We are privileged human beings - we would never dream of killing someone. You would most likely freeze up in terror when faced with an ugly, charging, bloodthirsty demon. And most of all, the Saiyuki "'reality" would not be a game. Most of the "lucky" ones to fall into it would get killed. The chances of meeting the Sanzo party are slim to none - they are only four freaking people out of the millions of people residing in Asia." Riley finally took a breath here, but, before Heather or Lupa could interject, she plunged on._

_"And the whole falling in love thing - as I said before, they would most likely be on some level of paranoia to top off with their stupid, Gary-stu ish backgrounds - not that I'm saying they're Gary-stus. They are mentally scarred. Falling in love with someone, especially Sanzo or Hakkai, would take a heck of a lot of time. They would not see a pretty, kind face and immediately fall in love with them." Riley stopped, and opened her eyes defiantly at Heather and Lupa. _

_"This fanfiction is merely a tale spun by a fangirl wishing desperately that she would be able to fall into Saiyuki and win the heart of one of the Sanzo party. It is unrealistic, and only the dreams of a girl wishing idiotically for something that would never happen." She looked up at me, having to crane her head a lot - she was only four foot seven, despite her being a year older than me. _

_"I have nothing more to say, Your Honor." _

**End flashback**

My angry windowsill bashing stopped as I recalled Riley's speech - a memorable one, which, if she were given more time, would have completely crushed every fangirl's dream of falling into Saiyuki. Instead, I stood there helplessly as the dust cloud faded, Riley's speech echoing in my head. And, for the first time since third grade, I found myself wondering, _Do I really want to go with them? Do I really, really want to be here, with demons and Gyokumen-bitch and Ni-freak? _

"Of course you do, dear."I spun around, nearly screaming when I realized that, right in front of me, was Kanzeon Bosatsu. Her eyes gleamed as she took in my limp curls and pale skin, and her full, red lips curved into a smile.

"The Sanzo party is a lovely group, isn't it? All the adventure and such," she continued. "And _you. _You're not supposed to be here - I _would _say this changes everything, but seeing as our future is still unreadable," Kanzeon swept an arm out towards the morning sky "more entertainment for me."

And with that, she vanished.


	4. Following AU Two

_**mine**_

_**ONE-DIMENSIONAL**_

**Chapter Two: Following**

**By: A2**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the OC's.**

I can't follow them. Not with a broken ankle and arm anyways. So what else to do but sleep? If I don't sleep I know I'll miss my world, and once a girl starts crying-not that I cry, I haven't cried in years- nobody can stop her.

Smoke. Damn it all, is Sanzo smoking? No, he left me to rot. Heat. I had no blanket; I'd thrown it off due to lack of cold air. Where the heck did heat and smoke come from. And what was that crumpling paper no- My eyes flew open. My bedroom was on fire. And it wasn't just the bedroom, it was the whole town. The smoke seared my eyes and throat and I was barely able to take breath after breath. Down in the town people were screaming, and I wanted to scream too, but I couldn't.

The fire leapt towards the bed and wrapped around the walls. The only place not burning was the window. The second story window. The crazy thing about anime is that they always survive these types of falls. Since I'm now a part of the anime/manga and there's a fire raging around me… Well what else am I supposed to do?

I pushed myself up with my good hand and hurled myself out the window just as my bed caught fire. I didn't land on the ground despite the bone-jarring impact I received. I thought at first it was a snake, but it was a scaly human instead, also known as a snake youkai. He screamed and pulled me up by my hair and threw me like twelve feet away from him, where I landed and I swear, more of my bones are broken now than before.

I still had a slightly bruised good arm. But what did it matter? I was going to die on my second day in a weird dimension. There are flames everywhere I look. There are three youkai slithering toward me baring their ugly yellow fangs. And I swear someone's calling my name, so I must be going crazy.

"**Novis!"**

The first youkai reached for me and grabbed my neck, running all his creepy long silver claws around me.

"**NOVIS!"**

The second one, the one I'd landed on, hoisted me up by my hair again. I don't think I'm breathing.

"_**NOVIS!"**_

The third one punched me in the gut so hard I coughed up blood. I don't care if it's an imaginary voice anymore. I think maybe if I call out to it, I might die quicker. Spare myself some pain.

"Here!" _Punch. _Ry, you can have my manga and anime library. Thank you for being my best friend. Oh, I secretly like you.

"HERE!" _Punch. _Selina, try and get my books published. I'd like to die an author. You can keep my library. The one with normal books in it.

"_HERE!" Punch. _Mom and Dad… thanks for never believing in me. I couldn't have done all the amazing things I did if you'd supported me. You can keep nothing.

Three loose heads flew through the air. Someone is holding me. The sound of a chain. I opened my eyes, not really sure when I'd closed them. Gojyo was looking down at me.

"**I told them abandoning little kids was a bad idea." **He said. I tried to smile but all the pain and smoke and heat randomly intensified tenfold now that I wasn't on the verge of death. I instantly had a coughing fit as Gojyo sliced more and more youkai into itty-bitty pieces.

Why did you come back? I'm not a hot twenty-year-old slut.


End file.
